Garry's Mod
Garry's Mod, often abbreviated as GMOD, is a sandbox physics game using a modified Source engine, created by Garry Newman and his games studio, Facepunch Studios. It was originally a modification for Valve's Half-Life 2 on December 24th 2004, but was later made into a standalone game on Steam on November 26th 2009. Gamemodes Prop Hunt Prop Hunt is a Garry's Mod gamemode based on the popular kids game, Hide and Seek. The game consists of two teams of players, the Props and the Hunters. The Props team have 45 seconds to transform themselves into a prop and hide themselves by blending in with the environment. After those 45 seconds, the Hunters are unblinded and have 3-5 minutes to find and eliminate all members of the Props team. Murder Murder is a Garry's Mod gamemode in which a team of players are split into 4-7 vs 1 teams. The 4-7 team are the bystanders, who cannot do anything other than run on their own, however, one bystander will be provided with a revolver with infinite one-bullet clip (which can be taken by other bystanders if it is dropped) which must be used to kill the 1 person in the opposing team, the Murderer. The murderer looks like a normal bystander and must kill all of the bystanders (including the one with the gun) all the while, keeping their allegiance secret. Trouble In Terrorist Town Trouble in terrorist town is a Garry's Mod gamemode which is about a group of "terrorists" who have traitors among them, out to kill everyone who's not a traitor. There are several roles; Innocent's who must defend themselves from traitors. Detectives, whose roles is to uncover who the traitors are, and Traitors who must kill every other player who is not a Traitor in order to win. Rounds are around 5 minutes long and will only end when either, all innocents and detectives are dead, or all traitors are dead. Sandbox Sandbox is the default Garry's Mod gamemode where players are free to build and create anything using a variety of tools, such as a physgun. The gamemode has a menu with a variety of objects that can be spawned in and used. Melon Bomber Melon Bomber is a Garry's Mod gamemode similar to bomberman, but instead of bombs, it's melons, and instead of a 2D game, it's a Garry's Mod gamemode. Deathrun Deathrun is a Garry's Mod gamemode where the 'Runners' try to get to the end of a map, while the 'Deaths' activate traps to kill the Runners. It's all about timing, whether you're a Runner, or a Death! In-Yogiverse Garry's Mod was introduced through different sandbox Let's Build challenges with Lewis and Simon, starting with Spaceships, as well as a 2012 Christmas stream with Sips and Sjin. It later gained in popularity on Sips' channel, who began posting highlight reels of regular games with Turps and Hat Films. Lewis and Simon also began posting reels of team games with groups of other Yogs, such as Hat Films, Sips, Sjin, Hannah, and Martyn. Pyrion Flax hosted a livestream of Garry's Mod Prop Hunt that featured himself, Lewis, Rythian, Nilesy, Zoey, Zylus, Alex, Tee, Ravs, Daltos, Benji, and Danny. The most frequently played games include Prop Hunt, Trouble in Terrorist Town (TTT), and Murder. Outside of GMod games, there are occasional highlight videos posted to Lewis and Simon's channel featuring multiple Yogs playing around with different dupes built in sandbox mode by other players. There are also team theme racing challenges, in which each team must build to a group and/or main theme and then race their build against each other, usually featuring teams such as Lewis and Duncan, Hat Films, and Sips and Sjin. Episode Guide Prop Hunt Series 1 |GMod Prop Hunt #1 - Sausage Fountain|z858heSTigU|N/A |GMod Prop Hunt #2 - Simon's Crate|A7jHl3_dnQs|N/A |GMod Prop Hunt #3 - Potato League|IBzXRpCwMqc|N/A |GMod Prop Hunt #4 - Baby Chrimon|fPXdnvy4WLg|N/A |GMod Prop Hunt #5 - I'm A Pan|BpqJplRpdT8|N/A |GMod Prop Hunt #6 - Kleinercologist|xNrRIOR12U4|N/A }} Series 2 |Gmod Prop Hunt #1 - Demon Baby|4ZOtfIAwi_Y|N/A |Gmod Prop Hunt #2 - Gag a Maggot|YskJrayggek|N/A |GMod Prop Hunt #3 - Annoying Orange|Msug4ogVVWg|N/A |GMod Prop Hunt #4 - Bin Divers!|5S5Kjks1wpM|N/A |GMod Prop Hunt #5 - King Can|MO8aMnSd9B4|N/A }} |Super Filing Cabinet 3000|aeV_xt4zelU|N/A |Pallet Hunter|I6GKsXV1tBE|N/A |Hidden in Plain Sight|N26gj4S870M|N/A |A Close Shave|NS8_DMr7cos|N/A |Pro Props|FVqEdT8n3CI|N/A |Bad Shots|1jZecM8Pydc|N/A |Natural Habitats|4GkivcwPCt0|N/A |The Riddler|FlfmFad9jZM|N/A |Block Bros|Ekj3iMRv0VA|N/A |Ultra Block 3 Million|mIo-j2dTA4s|N/A |Baby Birding|hKAJfL5dmvo|N/A |The Prop Master|qj4TFOW3U80|N/A |It's Kleiner Time!|DsKnkjHOfi8|N/A |Signature Moves|QOLuxEAZHww|N/A |Signature Moves 2: The Movie|YTp9v2xoyg4|N/A |You Got A Friend In Me|96EwAsO9z28|N/A |Noobs In High Definition Blu Ray|4PmM9-pVpXc|N/A |Propless Hunt|cKebiFOYdhk|N/A |Magical Wands|6vsIu56ZZTQ|N/A |Get Your Rip On|dtFv0caIekM|N/A |Flawless Victory|xViM88t6440|N/A |Gone Missing|IZS7LY_bOr4|N/A |7 Simple Steps|7Gd4_vlIEQw|N/A |O-M-G. Totes|_0y1NFXc6nM|N/A |Huge Dubyas|YN7H-DAX5r4|N/A |Immense Dubyas|56SphXF_jIA|N/A |Mista Whiskas|CvpiCXdMPl8|N/A |We Are The Champions|G1FqNvwRVZg|N/A |New Taunts|mpeU5FD_oqM|N/A |Endless Taunts|OjEk64D3cV8|N/A |Double Upping|5q1Q1EUvCQI|N/A |Tricky Spots|Dt9wZJtYu5w|N/A |Big Blends|Q1bLpvWgsHY|N/A |Sneaky Hats|P9uig9YV6eo|N/A |Barrel Hell|t6AYKle81u8|N/A |Sneaky Sips|nWCOvsFG4cA|N/A |Amazing Babies|3-bBwp7TC2s|N/A |Turpstervision|DH4cD7XCBlM|N/A |Release Me!|k5Oo9qILBsY|N/A |Super Mouse 3 Million|G3s1SLeQCjA|N/A |Double Whammy|_kHZf3LdNrc|N/A |Big Turnaround|zahL7RkyQYs|N/A |Bad Advice|TTSTsCOxT78|N/A |Having Fun|gGHEj3iJmhw|N/A |Spinning Do|6Lxb1AfDmO4|N/A |What A Map|8vtWXf_s02E|N/A |Premier Inn|4X63C9GuLj8|N/A |The Brave Little Radio|n1mqNTWed_k|N/A |Spreading My Wings|J1U-SYarwP0|N/A |Avin' a Gaggle|KEGSQROv-r8|N/A |Everywhere Nowhere|TCXLZA8kBeM|N/A |Turbo Skull|JS9qvNB_gSI|N/A |Rack Blaster|q0XW9_vyZ_M|N/A |Flying Hotdogs|lSXYQgj7eYA|N/A |Plant Rampage|hPIMza5bfso|N/A |King Cabinet|dWGN61g2eSA|N/A |Mission Incredible|IVPoQkQWdVA|N/A |Pflax Hunt|U_rkkmZjUtQ|N/A |Door Patrol|2IxbIRMCLAI|N/A |Wafer Thin Anoose|Z5cck_M3MtY|N/A |Stupid Spawn|K_431ENNg70|N/A |Office Jobs|o_kxXhMaYpg|N/A |Inspector Gadget|EumHp61zrOU|N/A |Immortal Raven|XUPEe2D9GMg|N/A |No Props|CEbEmejeDTc|N/A |Iiiiiit's Wossy!|WUWiF-ch1PY|N/A |Cylindrical Balls|HyZiE-MaCvE|N/A }} Murder Series 1 |GMod Murder - A Killer In Italy|46hhfm3oM2I|N/A |GMod Murder - 1 800 Ghost Tips|n0wmbHRc-5w|N/A }} Series 2 |GMod Murder - Mance Rayder|jx5wd1AA1AM|N/A |GMod Murder - InTheLittleBait|NaMVXNPZ3bM|N/A |GMod Murder - Say My Name|R0T1C5-pkE8|N/A |GMod Murder - My Baby|geNuOTKY-ho|N/A |GMod Murder - Chuckle Brothers|LPeNYP_7ipM|N/A }} Series 3 |GMod Murder Part 1 - Come To Daddy|Dtv_u_gh4Vo|N/A |GMod Murder Part 2 - Weirdest Death|CdhdzfMzTLI|N/A |GMod Murder Part 3 - Pool Party|l_pQTOrMLns|N/A }} |Smelling Yankee Doodle|Vhk7K4iGIkU|N/A |Trotts In The Night|cI6uUNfFWMo|N/A |King of the Kill|v-Hmzi1cmyI|N/A |Closet Killer|bD9acqQkezA|N/A |The Beast|lHmb2f516A8|N/A |Cool Loots|nG9WGn5JE0A|N/A |Skill Shots|oPrvf9bdrhQ|N/A |Smooth Kills|9Ueml_qgZdE|N/A |The Doer|iAiBbRLieuE|N/A |Murder Roulette|UW6vC8-ggr0|N/A |Crying Wolf|NpXN6mW5DM8|N/A |Pool Thing|i3BFk82pGZY|N/A |The Peeker|sd0b5dbBF4k|N/A |Creepy Killer|u3quSGPagzU|N/A |Garden Killer|VfZ1kWihU3A|N/A |Edward Shitado|S0YdMyyrUzE|N/A |Cashtle Volfenshtein|lCsH6pLu5UM|N/A |Ghostly Gumps|wdb9W_JCN8o|N/A |Techno|tLSOKfWSRw8|N/A |Heavy Roleplay|WsmwleBK26Q|N/A |German Lessons|Ap_vNTycq48|N/A |Where Are You|CP8OWO2QqYE|N/A |Sippy Sipperton|a1PobB0PjSQ|N/A |I'm Good At Games|CKZjIn5GSP0|N/A |Woodshop Holdout|M0PncAhNzZA|N/A |Murder Rap|gSkvxSI09LA|N/A |A Whole New World|OZoYDh_MUNA|N/A |Shields Up|Ql41pMp-CqI|N/A |Smooth Operator|T06U-TwX7Tw|N/A |The Great Ice Cream Debate|PkqHzYMgfW8|N/A |Suspicious Laughter|A3KtIofe5VQ|N/A |Turps' World of Pure Imagination|ibHz4QfPcQU|N/A |Borderline RDM|Jbz7hKuAf5k|N/A |Slow Spooning|ixkxIx8LHaE|N/A |Trott The Shark|X-8ETFizims|N/A |Our Little Secret|CMdhh970vsg|N/A |Grandpappy Lewis|zNOf67do4ho|N/A |Pam's Lemon Drizzle|ntm-lssCe9E|N/A |Man With The Gollum Gun|HVm_GIhgUIA|N/A |Sips' Favourite Food|_NC059GUTLQ|N/A |Soft-Handed Robots|bTbsbBX2Tvo|N/A |Sips Miyagi|GNhtdJPbyQE|N/A |Hungry for Balls|ths9XB6sV8g|N/A |You’ve Got Mail|-mmWThHN-Pg|N/A |Bantanamo Bay|6uRhoTtzCwk|N/A |Three Sassy Ladies|6U4DMyS35HU|N/A |Killing Harry Potter|j8B6eGYls-E|N/A |Joker Powers|A5Q7zoYlVaA|N/A |Tiny Panini|L-vf0xJBi3Q|N/A |Young Obama|nN5IuOYN3hE|N/A |I'm The Night|1dk_dm5NDR4|N/A |Going For Broke|CFPdHlMISXU|N/A |Chewy's Got a Knife|yc8NrwDQoUw|N/A |Lusty Legolas|Ruc3N2p_PQg|N/A |Casting Couch|Kc6EjuS9OJY|N/A |Eye of the Tiger|cvP1kfHP3q4|N/A |Harry Spotter|e9awe99qANM|N/A |Breast milk|bWsCELY0Mpc|N/A }} Trouble in Terrorist Town Series 1 |GMod Trouble in Terrorist Town - Two Men, One Detector|4JkxAK58GQQ|N/A |GMod TTT - Best Booby Trap|BhHiZfjo7WE|N/A |GMod TTT - #SjinsTip|ySqKjVcbgOI|N/A |GMod TTT - The Little Jihad Bomb That Could|fz0Y-UJcpqQ|N/A |GMod TTT - Finest Italian Porno|BRUtkvCay8c|N/A }} Series 2 Series 3 Series 4 Series 5 Series 6 Series 7 Series 8 |Special Resuscitation|zDe9aYFWqz4|N/A |Toilet Rambo|mfNSDg58fqo|N/A |Blow Wolf|48-N0OK3xU4|N/A |Annual Board Meeting|fn6Kju7Mvtc|N/A |Finally, I'm a Traitor|g0Xiub-Vhjk|N/A |Advanced Tactics|rh7LxZMceSo|N/A |The Big RDM-er|jHu9JZQ_8kk|N/A |Overseeing Angel|QE2W0Sh00Z8|N/A |The King Is Back|LPPOm4fI4DQ|N/A |Hefty Blows|tVVfGMpO9rA|N/A |Terrible Guns|93yaXlZAxUs|N/A |Twisty Smiffs|hbwo3Zy0700|N/A |Bath Time!|42Rf0dTqia0|N/A |Sleepover!|XlOGu3I1bW4|N/A |Call The Police!|CHi9OhySNr4|N/A |Super Sleuth|2TcMgcgWd8s|N/A |Queen of RDM|fGDDynQT-30|N/A |The Shield|AH2gG3ZoCSo|N/A |Ghostly Advice|x0KZeWjdHOc|N/A |The Technique|Uq9ZoQnPF14|N/A |How to Survive the First Night|endTjnzsU1Q|N/A |Because I Got High|ngMw9xGWSZM|N/A |What A Wonderful Noob|99nBsgUQG7s|N/A |The Great Debate|q-G47iuNoD4|N/A |Detected!|M-0AaYpKtfE|N/A |Speed Run|plQfd5g-y2c|N/A |Bad Bombs|NMhJOVAaubE|N/A |Sniper King|csWwfuLe3kQ|N/A |Proper TTT|7bCzgxpsPQY|N/A |Super Ross 5000|EPcfAqs1KOI|N/A |Headshots!|bnXn_7ndOB8|N/A |Gangs|2xMxOVw2fSU|N/A |Bloody Massacre|wpdTHUQhQ-I|N/A |Last Man Standing|TwvN18GWGdY|N/A |Klaus Wonderstrap|uH9akuZeVp4|N/A |Psycho Lewis|zW0v8zGMtkE|N/A |Return of Blow Wolf|4XgvxnJ5H0E|N/A |TERRORCEPTION|1dvUH31IIpI|N/A |Ghost Cabinet|11Sc4KnqThc|N/A |Old School Shootout|wNvjokgtI3E|N/A |Brookside Spoilers|WLp-hpVpRYg|N/A |Send in the drones!|arXcWkmAIrw|N/A |Boom Boom at the Saloon|-WP8Mo2RpG0|N/A |Shoot the Orange|1Xo-ZRt8Ops|N/A |It's Not Me|d77OuX07tF0|N/A |The Greatest Play|Vu4UES2DmIY|N/A |Tiny Little Pecker|aYmS-rFSwbc|N/A |Traitor Traps|N0-XfKpjDYs|N/A |Lovely Lady Docs|Zi0hKdgoAlw|N/A |Blowing The Turtles|zYmWVRBP0Ac|N/A |Stuntlad|InJ_0Up7QTo|N/A |El Pumpo|b8WRhYARndg|N/A |Do You Live in the Ocean?|ydYijIWckt0|N/A |Lies and Deceit|Ci0qInrkuBk|N/A |The Bears|ljLCIlC0Wws|N/A |Tell me about your (Head)Crabs|ardWUMdmv2I|N/A |The Aurator|7KVObs4edQk|N/A |Hotbox|q2UENIWqmEk|N/A |Live Fast, Die Hard|gPStIEDJm34|N/A |Valley Boys|eIX_wFKZvF0|N/A |Mini Games|WvNI5q_HnHw|N/A |Coffee Jesus|3y11pWLtQh0|N/A |That's Not My Name!|Mjbq5Xby2Xo|N/A |Mr. Moneypenny|QxiHLYqeXBw|N/A |Dr. Quim, Medicin|Y4PrpoNjseI|N/A |The Commissioner|lSzvLhSJuZQ|N/A |Full Met|9M6GAs0mS7c|N/A |Deagles |uQ2coCTYp5E|N/A |Mexican S|6On73wB9Hlc|N/A |Sips' Mean Cuisine|duQT0B2CMBQ|N/A |Judge Sips|-cYj-C5f--I|N/A |For Your Safety|ayAR_R_03k8|N/A |Hitman: Codename Smith|56bAj3_wQ8Y|N/A |Pacifists|KJvVPvqo104|N/A |Air Force Sips|miETjusNU3c|N/A |Trapped in the Closet|4pG3RmHvYA0|N/A |You Shall Not Pass!|HjX7i2kAA4c|N/A |Helpful Happy Ghost|8K9ASrNQrxE|N/A |Send In The Drones|DpW3UstuLXI|N/A |Murder In The White House!|AG-R1X1e0oc|N/A |Jihad Batman|fehcbn9lkqk|N/A |No Friends In Games|c1EwLweFYZY|N/A |Test Is Banned|pCgY3gTAt2w|N/A |Hacking Ross|bKnO_yZKiGA|N/A |Fine!|9Xne-NZe5VA|N/A |Burn the Bodies|cMPCAHQ9ouA|N/A |Trust Me|3DuTFvktmRM|N/A |Hotbox|efHDTqP34is|N/A |Tom Berenger 2.0|rkdEp3WrOtc|N/A |Alone in the Dark|7Z9DCDoROrY|N/A |Mr Shooty|7Qh84tEqFhc|N/A |Disco of the Dead|h21PAph_AAs|N/A |Bad Cop|c6O4KEIdjaY|N/A |Turps Taboo|fp78RKk8sJs|N/A |Snow Cone|hJI1ZJEZHcs|N/A |Hitman Walter White|_ynDKjrj5xY|N/A |Show Me Your Glock|hDlX-X1UUbE|N/A |Pygmy Sauran|PI3fQhVYP7w|N/A |Aqua Smith|EF4XFK26nT8|N/A |Who Did That?|38cAT8j4Aiw|N/A |Gordon Ramsay's Kitchen|3U7PpPF0xLc|N/A |Our Last One|i25_eFlo-Qg|N/A |Turps the Movie|Wj05dE-hAXA|N/A |Italian Purno|E0xlb5zQnTo|N/A |Start a New Life|hzLaVr5OKoM|N/A |Long Lost Friends |jt4eIN9pdgY|N/A |Gummy|LJiQmnDkeYs|N/A |Sniff the Cheese|U5tvoAIQ3ZI|N/A |Novelty Ruler|QPLtaF9lVq8|N/A }} Melon Bomber |GMod Melon Bomber Part 1 - Jungle Boy|uHU2zEREzAc|N/A |GMod Melon Bomber Part 2 - The Old Simon Swap|WjEYlbrAeaE|N/A }} |Year of the Melon (Garry's Mod Melon Bomber)|rMOfjOPIdO0|N/A |Too Much Power (Garry's Mod Melon Bomber)|_orZ84vvxsg|N/A |The Melon Transcender (Garry's Mod Melon Bomber)|ntFQGj_3o5s|N/A |Five Dollar Tournament (Garry's Mod Melon Bomber)|VFZ7Vtit9Fo|N/A |Sips' Play By Play (Garry's Mod Melon Bomber)|g45ZA4_Xo5s|N/A |Melon King (Garry's Mod Melon Bomber)|4HfIiITESHU|N/A |Art Attack! (Garry's Mod Melon Bomber)|ReJRy6zhNPQ|N/A }} Slender |GMod Slender #1 Look Behind You|PkaWBmSYlmM|N/A |GMod Slender #2 Sjinder Man|VKleUGMiqkg|N/A }} Sandbox YogPrix |Garrys Mod - YogPrix Part 1 - Robobotics|mXgV83z3bv8|N/A |Garrys Mod - YogPrix Part 2 - Wagon Wheels|OBIVQiKxsKI|N/A |Garrys Mod - YogPrix Part 3 - Under Construction|ZUVEElrSBYI|N/A |Garrys Mod - YogPrix Part 4 - Model Statue |m2IGFnhwlVc|N/A |Garrys Mod - YogPrix Part 5 - Shaky Starts|Y0EMw_9tu-4|N/A |Garrys Mod - YogPrix Part 6 - Gold Bars]|SSR6oVdCiF0|N/A |Garrys Mod - YogPrix Part 7 - Blinding Lights|5owbU2LzXCg|N/A |Garrys Mod - YogPrix Part 8 - Pimped Out|uVKF_SdtZhI|N/A |Garrys Mod - YogPrix Part 9 - Finishing Touches|5XJ0j7duK6s|N/A |nowiki>Garrys Mod - YogPrix Part 10 - The Race Finale!|Z1i5dxEZfbQ|N/A }} Boats Art Gallery |The G Factor (Garry's Mod Sandbox Montage)|mG-ZIh1NSVo|N/A |Massive Robot QWOP (Garry's Mod Sandbox)|sFqYbTCTz94|N/A |Be A Firework! (Garry's Mod Sandbox)|9EUzYHbmcUg|N/A |Airship Vs. Robot (Garry's Mod Sandbox)|NRwvnl0skus|N/A |Smiffy's Funland! (Garry's Mod Sandbox)|m5qpEazYzjY|N/A |Attack of the Kleiner Heads (Garry's Mod Sandbox)|MK62Ku6eNDg|N/A }} Deathrun |Jumping Puzzles (Garry's Mod Deathrun)|fc4HH4xYKns|N/A |Welcome to my Death Race (Garry's Mod Deathrun)|5voeWeIauvQ|N/A }} Livestream and Highlights BlueXephos & Yogscast Live 2013 # GMod Planes Livestream Part 1 - Sjinook # GMod Planes Livestream Part 2 - Tank Plane # Gmod Stranded Livestream Part 1 - Richard Dawkins Fundraiser # GMod Stranded Livestream Part 2 - Top 10 Crops of 2013 # GMod Elevator Livestream - Getting High 2014 # Yogscast Gmod Live 2014 Best Bits # Gmod TTT with Lewis, Simon & the Vent Crew - Dec 6 2014 - Part 1 # Gmod TTT with Lewis, Simon & the Vent Crew - Dec 6 2014 - Part 2 # Gmod TTT with Lewis, Simon & the Vent Crew - Dec 6 2014 - Part 3 Sips and Sjin 2012 #Garry's Mod - Christmas Livestream 2012 Highlights #1 #Garry's Mod - Christmas Livestream 2012 Highlights #2 #Garry's Mod - Christmas Livestream 2012 Highlights #3 #Garry's Mod - Christmas Livestream 2012 Highlights #4 #Garry's Mod - Christmas Livestream 2012 Highlights #5 #Garry's Mod - Christmas Livestream 2012 Highlights #6 Category:Games Category:Sips